1. Field of the Invention
The invention described in the present specification relates to a technology for reducing power consumption while at the same time keeping a decline in visibility in high ambient illuminance conditions to a minimum and also to a technology for providing improved visibility while at the same time keeping an increase in power consumption to a minimum.
The invention proposed by the inventors includes a power consumption reduction device, a visibility improvement device, a self-luminous display apparatus, an image processing device, electronic equipment, a power consumption reduction method, a visibility improvement method, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, flat panel displays are finding widespread application in various types of electronic equipment. As a result, these displays are used in ever more diverse operating conditions. For example, such displays are increasingly used in extremely high ambient illuminance conditions.
Incidentally, screens suffer a sharp decline in visibility if used under high illuminance conditions. In this case, the screen brightness has to be increased to provide improved visibility.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-109170 discloses a peak brightness control technique of changing the peak brightness in accordance with the luminance of ambient light. That is, the technique disclosed includes increasing the peak brightness in light conditions, and reducing the peak brightness in dark conditions.